Pixie Dust
by yaoigirl22
Summary: AU:Thorin and Company wished Gandalf would have told them their burglar had wings and was five inches tall!
1. The Little Folk

**Pixie Dust**

Stories are told of an ancient people, who love peace, quiet, and good tilled earth, who have quick hearing and sharp eyes. Ancient people, who were small and round, wore bright colors but no shoes, faces good-natured, eyes bright and red-cheeked, with mouths apt for laughter, eating and drinking. Stories told of the ancient people called the Little Folk, but alas, many say, they are just stories nothing more nothing less. After all, no one has actually _**seen**_ one of these so-called Little Folk, so it must be merely the imagination.

The imagination is real.

They are called Hobbits, prefer the name actually, and just as real as any Men, Elf, or Dwarf, and are as just as the stories say, but if they are real; why have none been seen you ask? Well it could be that they are nimble and deft in movement, able to disappear swiftly and silently, or it could be because they are no bigger than your thumb (some an inch or two taller) fitting easily in the palm of a hand and have wings that help them fly high into the trees.

There are many reasons.

Though if you asked a Hobbit, they will merely tell you the Big Folk (as they call us) just don't take the time and look.

Hobbits are children of Yavanna, born to help their mother with her garden of Middle-Earth, they hear and feel the earth, a consist energy that tickled their surprisingly large and hairy feet. With gentle hands (and a little bit of magic) they help all things green grow and heal, with gentle voices they soothe savage beasts. It is such a connection that often many will find a forest, or a beast or two protecting the little gardeners.

As said before they are peaceful Folk, and while they prefer to run and hide rather than face danger, it did not mean they were defenseless, they are fierce protectors of that what they love and those who knew of Yavanna's children know better than to anger them in such a way.

Because of who they are, they live all around Middle-Earth, but because they are not seen; many of the stories say that the Little Folks prefer the comforts of home and hardly went pass the borders. Which there is some truth; Hobbits do enjoy the comfort of home. They do not however, stay at home. They are by nature, nurtures and such is the connection, they are often off growing and healing with an adventure or two along the way. Such are the Hobbits of Yavanna.

What is the most fascinating is that are just not one type of Hobbit, there are the Harfoots, the Stoors, and the Fallohides, within that are the families: Bagginses, Boffins, Tooks, Brandybucks, Grubbs, Proudfoots and many, many more! What is even more fascinating about Hobbits is that they can lift ten times their own body weight! Some can even fly through the harshest of storms, which brings us to the next unique thing about our Hobbits, they're wings.

Like the Hobbits themselves, a Hobbit's wings comes in varies shapes and sizes, though you will only see such sights if you go beyond the border of Bree. Though what I like most, is when night has fallen. During that time the Hobbits glow, what a wondrous sight, heavenly lights dancing in the sky with the wind carrying laughter.

_**~.~**_

Our beginning begins in the Shire, or rather Hobbiton, a place of rolling green hills and blooming sea of flowers, upon entering the Shire, one would think they had merely stumbled upon a peaceful valley, for there was no housing of any kind, but if one took the time to lay upon the ground and took a closer look, they'd find something most amazing…..

Bilbo Baggins was considered an odd Hobbit by those in Hobbiton and perhaps the whole Shire, but it was not because he heard and helped the earth grow, or because he could speak the language of beasts. All Hobbits could do those things, no what was strange about Mister Baggins of Bag End was his glow.

It was white.

A strange color for a Hobbit, for while their glow came in varies colors, there never was white. It puzzled all and caused many whispers, for Hobbits were gossipy as they were fussy. Whispers, Bilbo cared not for, though the stares did make his wings flutter with annoyance from time to time when he went into the market.

"Good morning Mister Bilbo!"

"Good morning Hamfast!" Bilbo greeted, shifting his basket to one hand so he could wave up at his friend, who was perched atop of the petal of a blooming summer flower, feet dangling over the edge, wings lazily fluttering.

Bilbo gives his friend another wave before continuing on his path home, humming a merry tone as he did.

The Shire was happy today.

"Oh dear, not again" Bilbo suddenly huff, wings fluttering.

Placing his basket on the ground Bilbo flies over quickly to four rabbit kits nibbling on the Daffodil bulbs that grew on the side of his home.

"No, no, no" Bilbo scolds, shooing them away from the plants, "you cannot eat those, you'll get sick"

The four kits surround him and nudge him eagerly, Bilbo gave a small smile as he pet one of their heads, "where is your mother?" he then inquired.

The answer he gets is excited chatter that was more baby talk than anything else and not much help at all, with a sigh that was more fond then annoyed, Bilbo herd the four bunnies to a patch of clovers, with the Kits occupied Bilbo goes back to his basket to place it in the kitchen before gathering some herbs that would flush out whatever bulbs the four had eaten. He goes back to the patch and gives them the herbs, once the four had eaten the herbs and resumed they're eating of the clovers, Bilbo began his next task.

With twitching ears, Bilbo close his eyes, the Shire's energy as usual tickled his feet. With ease he allowed the energy to merge with his, when he opened his eyes, they are the eyes of the Shire, or the Sight as the Hobbits call it. Bilbo is sure he will never get use to how everything becomes brighter when using the Sight, how he could see, feel, and hear all from the gently falling trees of Eastfarthing woods, the gossiping wives, to the hustle and bustle of Bree. No, he never gets used to being one with the Shire.

He found the mother near the old mill, searching for her kits, coming out of the Sight Bilbo quickly herd the four toward the mill. They met the mother halfway, once the mother finished scolding her kits for wondering off and thanking Bilbo, the family hop away. Bilbo watched them go before heading home to Bag End.

After second breakfast, Bilbo once again left his home, he paused to take in his little Hobbit home. Bag End had been built underneath Bag End hill, which gave his home its name, his father had built it for his mother as a courting gift, it was a large Hobbit Hole filled with many rooms and halls. Much of his childhood was spent exploring the halls, his laughter and giggles echoing.

Ignoring the way his heart painfully clenched and his eyes started to sting, Bilbo made his way up, up, up, Bag End hill until he got to the top, he landed next to a bed of sprouting seedlings, he smile at the sight. The damp soil told him that Hamfast had come by earlier to water them. He kneeled down and caresses on of the sprouts, he giggle when his fingers tingles with contentment. Pleased, he finished the rest of his route, once done he'll head out to the fields to help with the damage a summer storm had done, he'll break for elevensies with his fellow Hobbits who will also be out in the field healing. Then back to work, finishing just in time for luncheon then its back to Bag End Hill for a smoke followed by afternoon tea, then more chores, dinner and supper.

Such is the life of a Hobbit in Hobbiton.


	2. Welcome to Hobbiton

**Pixie Dust**

"_Tharkûn!_"

Gandalf smiled at the Dwarf who was glaring and growling up at him.

"Why Thorin Oakenshield, what seems to be the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"What's the matter?" Thorin growled, "the matter is, that there is nothing here!"

The Dwarf swept his arms over the valley of rolling green hills and blooming flowers.

"I assure you Master Oakenshield" Gandalf chuckled as he takes out his pipe, "there is more here than meets the eye, now settle down, night is nearly upon us"

Grumbling and cursing Thorin turned back to the valley, when Gandalf told him that he knew of a burglar who would be prefect for their quest, he didn't question it, though he did pause at the specific instructions to arrive at the burglar's home at sunset. After getting lost twice, he found not only his comrades but the place called Hobbiton, a valley of rolling green hills and blooming flowers. The moment he stepped foot in the valley, a feeling of peace to which he hadn't felt in years came over him.

The peace however was short lived when Thorin and his fellow Dwarfs realized they were the only living things here, there was no person or housing in sight.

"What are we waiting for?" Dwalin grumbled behind him, shuffling impatiently.

"Patience, Master Dwalin" Gandalf simply says around his pipe, eyes focus on the valley.

Above, the last rays of light go out and the valley slowly darken.

"Well" Thorin turned to Gandalf when nothing happened.

Gandalf blew out a ring of smoke, "Watch" he said, eyes twinkling.

Thorin's eye twitched, he opened his mouth to demand to know what the wizard was up to when he felt it.

The valley was silent, still, unmoving, waiting.

Not a thing stirred, even the gentle wind had stopped as though a single moment would destroy this sudden peace. Then they saw it, a flickering of light through the darkness.

Once

Twice

A final time, and then the light glowed, emerging from the valley as though birth from the earth, soon more lights followed it. Flickering, then glowing, soon the darkness was replaced with beautiful multi-colored glows, all zipping about the valley and sky.

Thorin and the Company stared transfixed at the other worldly sight.

"Durin's beard" one of them gasped.

"What are they?"

"There's so many!"

"Amazing" Gandalf said, "isn't it, ah!"

Several of the glows came toward Gandalf, and the wizard was quickly surrounded, many of them resting on his hat, shoulder, a few had buried in the wizard's beard making it glow; while two were preached on Gandalf's outstretched hand.

The wizard looked very happy.

Thorin jumped and blinked when his vision is filled with glowing colors, he stared, unsure of what to do. His eyes widen when the glows started to dim, dimmer and dimmer they get until he found himself looking at tiny rounded people with large hairy feet and fluttering wings! From the surprised sound from the others, they too made the same discover as he.

Then the tiny people spoke.

"Who are you?" asked one of the tiny people.

"You have a beard!"

"Are you a wizard too?"

"I think they're Dwarves"

"Dwarves!"

Gandalf chuckles overlapped the excited chatter, "Thorin Oakenshield and Company" he introduced, "welcome to Hobbiton"

_**~.~**_

After introductions were made, the Company of Dwarves found themselves sitting on an extremely large blue blanket in the a field and watching with wide-eyes as Hobbits fly off and coming back carrying large plates of food as though they weighed nothing!

"I do hope this is enough" said Gerontius Took, or Old Took as he insisted on them calling him, from where he was perched on Gandalf's shoulder, "we weren't expecting company"

"This is more than enough" Gandalf reassured, as he accepted a glass of wine.

Happy, the Old Took nodded before flying off to oversee the rest of the preparations, the moment he was gone, Gandalf was piled on by very excited Fauntlings.

"I always thought the Little Folk were merely stories to tell children" Balin said from where he sat at Gandalf's right, he had his own set of Hobbit children on him.

"As you can see, they are as real as you and me, Master Balin" said Gandalf before blowing out a butterfly shaped puff of smoke from his pipe, much to the delight of the children.

"How is it that no one has ever seen them before?" asked Thorin from the wizard's left.

"That's because Big Folk don't look!" comes a sudden muffled voice.

Thorin blinked before reaching into his furred coat and pulled out a giggling Fauntling, both Balin and Gandalf chuckled at the bewildered look on the Dwarf's face as he stared at the little Hobbit.

"How did you get in there?" Thorin asked bewildered.

The Hobbit giggled before flying off towards a group of other Hobbit children who had piled on Fili and Kili, dangling everywhere, there was even one swinging on Fili's braided mustache.

"I do believe that answers you question" Gandalf said before one of the Fauntlings hanging onto his beard gained his attention.

Thorin watched him for a moment before looking at Balin just in time to see his old friend wince when one of the children tugged hard on his beard. He looked away and over to Ori who was drawing a posing Hobbit lass in his journal while others looked on, one of the Hobbits sitting on his head tumbled and land on top of the open pages, startling the young Dwarf.

"Come back here!"

Bofur ran by them, chasing after an older group of children "Tweens" he heard Gandalf say to Balin, they have his hat, though the Dwarf doesn't seem that upset about it judging from his smile. Bifur was giving away toys he had made on the journey here, while Bombur watched in awe as food was rapidly eaten by little bodies. A little further away, Dwalin was showing off his axes to another group of Tweens, a bit further from him was Nori, who was obviously telling a story that judging from Dori's look it was one of his less than finer moments.

"Ah, Hamfast"

Thorin turned back to Gandalf to see a Hobbit land in Gandalf's open palm.

"Hello Gandalf, wonderful to see you again" Hamfast greeted with a smile.

"As you, my friend, tell me I haven't see Bilbo Baggins anywhere, do you know where he is?" asked Gandalf.

Hamfast's eyes narrow, "And what do you want with Mister Baggins?" voice laced with suspicion and protectiveness.

Gandalf laughed, not at all put off by the Hobbit, "It is a delicate matter" said the wizard.

Hamfast huffed and the look he gives Gandalf told him what he thought about that.

"Do you know where he is?" Gandalf then asked.

Hamfast grumbled under his breathe but answered, "Last I saw him, he was on top of Bag End hill"

"Thank you" the wizard says before turning to Thorin, "gather your Company; it's time to meet our burglar"

Hamfast raised a brow at that but says nothing and flies away (Gandalf knows better than to think that meant Hamfast wouldn't have his eye on them), once the Company had been gathered (much to they're reluctance) Gandalf led them to Bag End hill, up and up they go then they're at the top, the hill was not a filled of flowers as the field they came from. At first they didn't see anything, then Gandalf spots a single white glow perched on a flower, the wizard goes over and kneeled. The Company can hear him speaking softly before he stood back up and came back over to them.

"Thorin Oakenshield, may I introduce to you Bilbo Baggins, our burglar"


	3. The 14th Member

**Pixie Dust**

"Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single solitary peak. The Lonely Mountain, Erebor".

Bilbo listened as those around him spoke of taking back the mountain, this homeland, from a dragon.

A dragon!

If his mother was alive today, she'd already be packed and flying off into the night yelling at the Dwarves to "hurry up!"

Ignoring his clenching heart, Bilbo focused his attention back to listening, his gave a little giggle when the Shire tickled him, Gandalf gave him an amused and knowing look.

"And that is why we need a burglar" the wizard then said when Fili mentioned that they're must be another way inside the mountain.

"Yes," Thorin said, "a _**burglar**_, not a…. grocer"

"Thorin!" Gandalf scolded.

"_How rude!" _Bilbo thought with a huff, his wings fluttering angrily.

The Shire rumbled beneath his feet with its own anger at the Dwarf's insult.

"He means no offensive" Balin quickly said, trying to sooth ruffled feathers or wings in this case, "it's just that Mister Baggins doesn't exactly look like burglar materiel."

"_Well, I suppose he has a point" _the Hobbit thought.

"Have you ever burglarized anything?" Glóin then asked Bilbo.

"Never in my life!" said Bilbo.

"I have!"

Everyone one blinked, before twelve Dwarves, one wizard, and a Hobbit turn as one toward Thorin. The Dwarven King looked down at himself before reaching into his coat and pulled out a giggling Fauntling.

"Hi cousin Bilbo!" the little lass said.

Bilbo waved at his little cousin who flies off, back to the party and to her parents.

"Now then" Gandalf chuckled, "let's continue, unless you have more little Hobbits hiding in there Master Thorin"

Thorin just glared at him.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then, a burglar he is, an Hobbit's size allows them to go by unseen, not only that, but Hobbits can lift ten times their own weight, as you have seen. Also, the dragon is accustom to the smell of Dwarf, he is not accustom to the smell of Hobbit"

As the wizard tried to convince the Company that he would make a good burglar, Bilbo looked at the map laid out on the ground, eyes locking onto the Erebor. The longer he looked at the drawn mountain, the more he felt a….need stir in him, a need to go with these Dwarves. Beneath his feet the Shire rumbled, urging him to go, and who was he not to listen to the Shire.

"I'll go"

The argument that had started up around him, suddenly stopped. And all eyes looked down at him.

"I'll go" the Hobbit repeated, trying not to squirm under the attention.

Gandalf gave Thorin a triumph grin, the Dwarf scowled before sighing, "Give him the contract" he then said to Balin.

Balin stared at the King before taking out a folded up parchment, he unfold it and laid it on the ground for Bilbo.

"Just the usual summary, pocket, expenses, funeral arrangements, and so forth"

Bilbo hovered over the contract as he read it, pausing only slightly at the word incineration (it's to be expected, after all they were going to possibly fight a dragon), once done he nodded at Balin. Balin moved to give him the quill, stopping short, he looked at the quill then a Bilbo, back at the quill. Bilbo smile before flying over and grabbing the quill, with ease he signed the bottom line.

"Wonderful!" said Gandalf, "now, shall we go back to the party?"

_**~.~**_

The Hobbits of Hobbiton were not surprised that Bilbo was going off on an adventure with a Company of Dwarves and a wizard, Bilbo wasn't sure it's because he was considered odd even by Hobbit standards; or because of said wizard. Pushing the thought away, Bilbo asked Hamfast if he would watch his home while he was away.

"Of course, Mister Bilbo" Hamfast said.

"I don't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble at all"

Thanking his friend, Bilbo left the party and headed to Bag End to pack.

"It's so tiny!"

More amused than annoyed, Bilbo looked over his shoulder at the three young Dwarfs who had followed him, the three were on their hands and knees peering at his green door.

"Well, it is a Hobbit home" Bilbo said before going in, leaving his door opened for the curious boys.

As he moved about the house packing, he thought about the adventure he was about to embark on, perhaps it's because he is a nurture by nature, a healer and the need he felt is his instincts wanting to help these Dwarves; to heal the broken he can see in some of their eyes. Or maybe, it's because he has a home, and can't imagine it being taken from him, never being able to see his round green door after a hard day's work. Perhaps it's because of this that he wanted to help them take back the mountain, if he can.

"Are you almost done Mister Boggins?"

Bilbo came out of his study, where he was he was looking for his mother's trunk, he blinked at the big brown eye in his doorway.

"It's Baggins, and almost, just looking for one more item"

There is a sudden yelp, and then Bilbo is looking a blue eye.

"It's nice in here" comes Fili's voice, his eye looking around, "no worms or anything, hey!"

Fili's eye disappeared and in its place is another brown eye.

"Mister Baggins, can I draw your home?" asked Ori eagerly.

"Go ahead" Bilbo said, not sure what the Dwarf could actually draw.

The Hobbit goes back to the study and resume he's search, he found the trunk underneath a mountain of books, he dragged it out and opened it. In it are items from his mother's adventures, underneath it all was a sheathed sword. Unsheathing it, Bilbo looks it over, it was vaguely leaf-shaped with gently curving edges, engraved on it were Sindarin letters.

His mother called it Sting.

It had been a gift from an Elven Lord, when Bilbo had reached tween-hood she had begun to teach him how to use it, Bilbo had thought it odd at the time. After all in the hands of the Big Folk is was more of a toothpick then weapon, and toothpicks were not known for being deadly. When he told her this, his mother merely winked at him and told him that he should never judge something by appearance.

Putting Sting back in its sheath, he closed the trunk and flies to his room, he placed the sword next to his packed bag, finally done he straightened up a bit before leaving. Fili, Kili and Ori were still there, Ori was sketching while the brothers were leaning close to each other speaking softly.

"I'm done," Bilbo said, "let's head back to the Party"

The moment they return to the party (being held underneath the Party Tree) Fili and Kili are pounced on by little Hobbits, while Ori went over to his brothers, accepting a pint from one of his relatives Bilbo watches the party. Watch how the Dwarves interacted with his kin, laughing at some of their antics, before his eyes finally landed on Thorin; who sat in a corner obviously sulking. Not wanting to begin the journey on the wrong foot with the leader, Bilbo, after gathering up some courage, goes over.

"Mister Thorin"

The Dwarf looked down at him.

"Mister Baggins"

"Bilbo, please"

Thorin doesn't answer, and Bilbo doesn't push instead he flies up and placed himself on the other's leg, Thorin looks at him startled.

"I know" the Hobbit said after a moment, "I know, that you think I shouldn't be going with you lot, that I have no place among you; and you're right. I've never experienced losing a home, of never being able to walk through that door and feeling that familiar warmth, but I have experienced lost. I know the feeling of heartache, of days where you don't see the point of continuing on, but you do any way. I still feel like that sometimes, so I understand the pain in your eyes, and if that means getting back your homeland will help heal that pain, then so be it".

Thorin looked at the Hobbit, eyes wide as though he's never seen the Hobbit before, his mouth opened and closed many times, Bilbo worried for a moment that he broke the Dwarf.

He had not, in fact broken Thorin, instead it was at this moment that Thorin actually really looked at the Hobbit who was now their burglar. Round in the middle, with pointed ears, and large hairy feet. Curly blonde hair, and doe-like blue eyes. His wings, which were two long pointed wings on top, and two small rounded on the bottom, flutter gently. Though dim, he can still see the Hobbit's white glow that seems to give a look of something he couldn't even begin to describe.

"You" Thorin swallowed, and then cleared his throat, "you are an odd little thing".

Despite being called odd, Bilbo smiled, further away, Gandalf watched with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

_**~.~**_

It grows darker, the only light comes from the Hobbits' dim glows, the adults watch in horror while the children laugh, squeal, and sung along with the Dwarves as they sent silverware flying into the air, singing along with their new friends about what Bilbo Baggins hates (after the Hobbit had scolded them for using the silverware poorly). After the song was done and the silverware was put away (the Dwarves have given up wondering where the silverware came from), more songs were sung, Dwarves and Hobbits alike took turns singing, even Bilbo sung a tune. It was only when little Hobbits started yawning, was it decided that it was time to turn in, though not before one more song.

It started as a low humming, then Thorin started singing, a deep strong as stone voice.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To claim our long-forgotten gold_

As the other Dwarves join him, voices growing strong in union, they are unaware of their song carrying across the Shire, for all to hear. Unaware of their audience's eyes glazing over, minds filled with a lone mountain rising above the mist, of their hearts filling with longing, love, and a fierce determination.

They are unaware of the Shire singing with them.

_**~.~**_

Dwalin woke up covered in sleeping Hobbits, even his beard had little ones curled up in it, he sat up and Hobbits tumbled off his chest landing on his lap and other sleeping Hobbits.

The Little Folk don't even twitch.

Chuckling, Dwalin started to stretch, as he stretched he looked around at his companions, they had fallen asleep on the large blanket last night. All of them had their own piles of Hobbits; his lips twitch at the sight of Hobbits sprawled across his brother's face, he then looked over at Thorin. The King doesn't have any piles of his own, no, he only has one. Bilbo is curled up on Thorin's chest, the Dwarf's hand covering the Hobbit like a protective blanket. Movement turned Dwalin's attention to Gandalf, around and on him, Hobbits were yawning as they woke and rubbed sleep from their eyes.

After everyone had awoken and freshened up, breakfast was served, then Bilbo with his pack on his back and sword on his hip ("It's a sword Master Fili, not a toothpick!"), sitting on Gandalf's shoulder, they are ready to go….but first.

"Thorin" said Bilbo stopping the Dwarf from mounting his pony, "you might want to give you coat a quick shake" he then said when Thorin looked at him.

Thorin's brow furrow at the odd suggestion, before his face lighted up in understanding then falls into an almost fond exasperation, with the look in place he shook his coat.

A dozen giggling Fauntlings tumble out.


	4. Trolls

**Pixie Dust**

They camp a few miles out of Breeland, and the moment his feet touched the ground, he is filled with an energy that had his ears twitching and his wings a constant flutter. It was a kind of energy unlike anything he's ever felt in the Shire.

Wild and untamed.

Not knowing what to do with it, Bilbo released the energy, pouring it into the ground causing seedlings buried underneath to grow into flowers and greenery, much to the awe and delight of the Dwarves. Especially Ori, who piled Bilbo with questions after questions, to which the Hobbit patiently answered.

"So Hobbits make things grow?"

"Not exactly, with our hands and some magic we help seedlings mature, protect them from damage, and heal them should they be in need of it."

"Are all Hobbits so small?"

"Yes, though my Great-Gran Uncle Bandobras Took was well over seven inches tall!"

"Do you all have wings?"

"Yes, though I've heard stories of Hobbits who have fins and live in the rivers, streams and sea"

"Do all Hobbits glow?"

"Yes, we can control how bright we want it, we've quickly learnt that the Big Folk that should met us have trouble seeing us sometimes because apparently we're too bright"

"So aside from the Men in Bree, and Gandalf, who else knows about your kind?"

"Rangers and Elves"

"Why do Hobbits glow?"

"Because the earth is happy"

Ori frowned at the answer, clearly not understanding how the earth being happy tied to Hobbits glowing, Bilbo was about to explain when Gandalf spoke.

"Bilbo's glow is an unusual coloring if I'm not mistaken" said the Wizard.

Bilbo looks at him, noticing that the other Dwarves had been listening in on their conversation, then nodded.

"Yes" he answered, explaining further after Ori's prompting, "Hobbit's glow come in many colors, but there has never been a white one"

"Do you know why?"

"No" said Bilbo.

Ori asks more questions, and only stopped when Dori forced him to bed after he started yawning between his words, Bilbo watched Dori fuss over his brother before flying over to Gandalf who had first watch tonight, he landed on the wizard's waiting palm.

"You know something" Bilbo says quietly as not to disturb the others.

"I know many things, my dear Bilbo" Gandalf smiled.

"About my coloring, you know what it means, don't you"

"Indeed I do"

"Well?" Bilbo then urged when the Wizard doesn't say anything more.

"Well what?"

Bilbo gave a little growl, and his wings flutter with annoyance, Gandalf chuckled, "No need to get upset my friend, I will tell you. You're coloring as it were, means you are simply, unique"

"Unique?"

Gandalf nodded, "One of the kind, if you prefer that saying"

"….Mother and Father used to say the same thing, they'd say I was unique"

"Then you know I am right"

_**~.~**_

With his pack safely tucked in Gandalf's robes, Bilbo spent much of the day either flying between the Dwarves talking to them, or on top of Gandalf's hat, legs dangling over the edge. The nights were spent pretty much the same, someone would gather woods while the others set up camp. Bilbo helped Bombur with dinner, bringing back herbs he'd find and adding them to the stew that give it that extra "kick" as his mother would say. The Hobbit would stay up with whoever was on first watch, the two of them talking quietly to each other, his most enjoyable night was surprisingly with Dwalin who told him the story of how he took down a camp of bandits with his two hammers Grasper and Keeper, other times he would talk to the Ponies.

It was nice.

It also didn't last long.

"It's going to rain today"

Bofur who was packing up his things, paused and looked up at the sky, he sees nothing not even clouds. Just a clear bright sky, he looked down at Bilbo who is looking up at the sky.

"Don't see anything" said the Dwarf.

"Later, late morning I think" the Hobbit said sniffing the air.

Bofur looks at Nori with a raised brow, the thief shrugged.

"If you say so"

Late morning rolls in, and as the first drops of rain fall, Bofur and Nori watch Bilbo hide in Thorin's coat with a look of disbelief.

Rain falls down heavily on them, soaking them through their coats, at some point Dori complained to Gandalf, asking the wizard to do something about the rain. To which Gandalf replied that the rain will rain until it's done, and if he wanted to change the weather then he should find himself another wizard.

"What about Bilbo?" asked Bofur, voice loud to carry over the rain.

"What about Bilbo?" inquired Gandalf.

"He was able to tell when it was going to rain" said Nori, "can he stop it?"

All of the Dwarves eyes trail to Thorin's coat where the Hobbit was hiding, they're expressions a mixture of surprise and curiosity, even Thorin looked as though he was going to reach inside and pull out their Burglar to ask him.

"Hobbits have a sense of the weather that's true, it helps them with their gardening but that's it. They cannot control it"

Gandalf says nothing about the sighs of disappointment or the dropping shoulders.

Thankfully the rain lets up by the evening, once everyone is settled Ori asked Bilbo more questions to which he answered until Nori drags him away to eat the dinner yet to touch, with the young Dwarf occupied, Bilbo made his way over to Bifur. The Dwarf is working on what looks to be another toy, upon seeing him, the toymaker paused long enough to reach into a pocket and pulled out a rather small mushroom. Bilbo squealed happily at the gift, the Wild around him pulsed happily with him.

"Thank you!" said Bilbo as he took the mushroom, he gives it a sniff and his wings flutter happily at the smell.

Bifur nodded with a smile before going back to his unfinished creation, Bilbo bounced over to the fire picking up a small twig along the way. Thorin watched as the Hobbit flopped down as close as possible to the fire, sticks the mushroom on the twig and started to roast it. Curious he moved closer.

"Thorin, look at what Bifur gave me!" Bilbo exclaimed happily waving the mushroom at the Dwarf, he wasn't sure how the Dwarf knew of Hobbits' fondness for mushrooms, perhaps one of relatives had told the toymaker or maybe he had overheard him telling Ori about it, either way the Hobbit was very happy.

"I see it" said Thorin, amused about the other's excitement.

"I'm not even sure how he found one so small" Bilbo sighed happily as he put the mushroom back in the fire to cook, watching it careful, wouldn't due to burn this wonderful treat, "the ones in Hobbiton are huge, not that any Hobbits are complaining mind you, but sometimes it would be nice if they matured to Hobbit sizes, if only to save us the trouble of heavy pulling. Those roots are strong"

"Hobbits eat fungus then?" Thorin inquired, surprise laced in his voice, "you race is not poisoned by them?"

"Of course we're poisoned by them, but only if we're mad enough to eat the poisonous ones" said Bilbo as he check the mushroom to see if it is ready with an experience eye, making a pleased sound when he found it to be so.

Thorin watched with just a hint of disgust as the Hobbit devours the mushroom with very happy noises, shaking his head he left the little burglar to him meal, his attention grabbed by his nephew who have tumbled into a wrestling match that was quickly being encouraged by the rest of the company.

**~.~**

"We'll camp here for the night" Thorin announced, as he dismounted his pony, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies"

Gandalf also dismount and headed over to what used to be a farmhouse, "A farmer and his family used to live here" he murmured to himself

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going" Thorin ordered as he goes to stand by the wizard.

"I think" Gandalf then said to Thorin, "it would be wiser to move on, we could make for the Hidden Valley"

"I have told you before" Thorin glared, "I will not go near that place"

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice"

"I do not need their advice" Thorin sneered.

Gandalf opened his mouth to continue pleading his case, when Ori called for the wizard gaining their attention.

"Something is wrong with Bilbo!"

Both Thorin and Gandalf go over to the circle of crouched Dwarves, who move for them, in the middle is Bilbo. Standing still as stone, his wings stood erect and eyes were opened but distant, it looked as though he was hardly breathing which was worrying to the Company.

"It's alright" Gandalf reassured Thorin and the Company, "Bilbo is fine, merely in Sight at the moment"

"And what does that mean?" asked Dwalin, unnerved at how still the Hobbit was.

Gandalf hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his beard, as he tried to think of a way to explain the Sight, Old Took and Belladonna both tried to explain it to him, but he never could understand its complex nature.

"Hmm, the best I can explain it to you is that Bilbo is now one with the land"

"So this is…normal?" Kili asked worriedly.

"Yes"

It took some convincing to get the Dwarves to continue about setting camp, it took even more to convince Fili and Kili, who had been taking the ponies to graze when the commotion started, to go on with their task. Once everything was back to normal (all of the Dwarves kept glancing at Bilbo who had yet to move or even blink), Gandalf tried once again to convince Thorin that Rivendell was they're best option, it ended with him losing his temper and walking off.

That is when Bilbo finally blinked.

The Hobbit looked around, the Dwarves are busy as usual, but Gandalf is nowhere to be seen, frowning he flies over to Balin and Dwalin, both Dwarves are startled when the Hobbit suddenly appeared in their vision.

"Where is Gandalf?" he asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"He left" Balin answered, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Bilbo said, "why did Gandalf leave? Is he coming back?"

Balin looks unsure, Bilbo makes an almost distressed noise, hands fidgeting. The brothers exchange a look before turning their attention back to the Hobbit who seem to becoming more distressed by the minute.

"Is something wrong?" Balin then asked.

"I'm not sure" said Bilbo, biting his bottom lip, "it wasn't very clear, everything was rushed and—where's Thorin?"

Dwalin tilted his head to what was left of the farmhouse, Bilbo thanked them before flying off to the leader.

"Thorin"

The Dwarven leader turned, and has to tilt his head back as not to get hit by the Hobbit who had rushed over.

"Thorin, what happened to Gandalf?" the Hobbit asked.

"He left" Thorin said before turning away, already sour mood worsening at the mention of the wizard's name

"We need to go after him" Bilbo then insisted flying until he was facing the Dwarf again.

Thorin snorted, and missed the way Bilbo glanced nervously at the dark.

"I think we really should go after him, there's—"

"If you are so worried, then go after him yourself Master Baggins!" Thorin snapped.

Bilbo stopped short at the formal use of his name; he looked at the Dwarf and finally noticed the troubled eyes, and tense body.

"Is…something wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

It didn't of course, but it didn't stop Bilbo from worrying, for both the Dwarf and whatever the Wild was trying to tell him. Which to be honest, could be nothing, after all he couldn't get a clear understanding; but it _**had **_to be something. The Wild was being very insisted, looking back at Thorin; Bilbo decided it was best if he left the other alone. He gives Thorin a tentative smile before going back to the camp, perhaps he could talk to one of the others.

_**~.~**_

None of the Dwarves saw anything strange or felt anything off, still unsure Bilbo kept an eye out and soon found himself following Ori as the Dwarf went to give dinner to Fili and Kili who were watching the ponies. Upon entering the clearing, Bilbo insistently noticed something wasn't right, Ori noticed it too.

"What's wrong?" the Dwarf asked.

"Remember when we had sixteen ponies?" Kili said.

"Yes?" Ori said slowly.

"We now have fourteen" said Fili

"You lost the ponies!?" Bilbo asked surprised.

"Sssh!" Kili shushed, "not so loud!"

Ori set the two bowls of food down and looked at the ponies.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing" he then said.

Bilbo looked over the clearing, he noticed a tree that looked uprooted, he goes over to it and noticed another uprooted tree and then another.

"Found something" he called as he landed on the trunk, "something uprooted these trees" he said, wings fluttered at the sudden loud and insisted energy that hits him, "something dangerous" he then says to the Dwarves when they came over.

"I think we should tell Thorin" Ori said.

"Uh, no, let's not" Fili said nervously.

"Look, there's light up ahead!"

"Kili, get back here!"

Bilbo watched as Fili and Ori follow the other Dwarf further into the woods, he looked back and can make out their campfire, then where the three youngers had went. Telling himself this was a bad idea, he followed. The further he goes, the louder the energy became, he found Fili, Kili and Ori hiding behind a log.

"What's going on?" he asked as he landed on Kili's shoulder, ears twitching when he heard harsh laughter, eyes making out the light of a fire.

"Trolls" answered Fili.

"_That's what the Wild was trying to warn me about!" _ Bilbo thought as understanding dawned on him.

Ori made a noise that sounded like a squeak, his eyes widen when Kili and Fili start to move closer toward the light, and quickly he scrambled after them. Bilbo clinging to Kili's shoulder, dimming his glow as they go, he grunted when suddenly the Dwarf hide behind a tree, just as something large and smelly walked past them. Under its arms were squealing and whining ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered, "I think they're going to eat him, we have to do something!"

"Like what?" Kili whispered back.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe you—"

"What am _**I**_ going to do? Look at me!"

"Ori can go"

Bilbo and Kili look at Fili, while Ori gaped at him.

"_**What?!"**_ Ori squeaked.

"Mountain Trolls are slow and stupid" Fili reassured as he pushed the Dwarf toward the campsite, "you're small enough"

"Wait a min—"

"They'll never see you"

"Fili no!"

Fili gives a surprised yelped when his braided mustache was tugged sharply, after a quick glance to see if they gained the Trolls attention Fili turns his attention to Bilbo.

"What was that for!?"

"We're not sending Ori in there, we aren't sending anyone!"

"But the ponies—"

"We're telling Thorin"

"But—"

"We're. Telling. Thorin"

Kili and Fili gave each other a look and gulped.

_**~.~**_

Thorin predictably was not happy, and the look on his face promised a very long and loud conversation later. As the Dwarves quickly took up arms, Thorin went over to the white glow that was watching them from they're packs, he kneeled and placed his open hand down on the ground. There is a pause before Bilbo climbed into his hand, once Bilbo was settled, Thorin stood.

"This is what you were trying to tell me" the Dwarf said, "earlier, wasn't it?"

"I wasn't sure, the Wild was so…blurry, but insistent" Bilbo admitted.

Thorin nodded; inwardly he was cursing himself for losing his temper and taking it out on not only Gandalf but Bilbo as well. If he hadn't, perhaps he would have been willing to listen to Bilbo's worries and sent out a scouting party, and possibly saved them all this trouble.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier" Thorin then said.

Bilbo looked up at him, he has a feeling that Thorin did not apologize often, and is touched by it, Bilbo smiled and gives a nod.

"Thorin" Dwalin then called, "we're ready"

Thorin nodded before turning back to Bilbo, he kneeled back down and lowered his hand for Bilbo to climb off of.

"Stay" he then said, "we'll be back"

Bilbo then watched them go, worry in his eyes, ignoring the Wild's urges to follow.

_**~.~**_

The plan wasn't going well, oh sure it was at the beginning, ambushing the Trolls was good plan and they were winning, until Fili got caught and they were forced to lay down their weapons. Stripped of most of their clothes, half of the Company was thrown in sacks while the others were put on a stake over the fire.

Yep, defiantly not going well.

"Don't bother cooking them" grumbled the first Troll, "let's just sit on them and squish them into jelly"

"_That doesn't sound pleasant" _Thorin thought.

"They should be sautéed" said another Troll, "and grilled with a sprinkle of sage"

"_And now I'm hungry"_

"Oh, that does sound nice" said a third.

"Never mind all that" said the first Troll to talk, "we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, and I don't fancy be turned onto stone"

The other two Trolls grumble but agree, and one of them moves to the tied up Dwarves, no doubt to eat one of them whole; when a blur of white emerged from the trees.

"Wait! Wait!"

The Troll stumbled back and blinked blankly at the Hobbit.

"You can't eat them!" said Bilbo.

There are several shouts of the Hobbit's name from the Dwarves, followed by demands for him to quickly fly away, the Hobbit ignored them, instead focused on distracting the Trolls. When the Company hadn't come back, and the energy had become unbearable in its urging for him to follow. Bilbo headed to the campsite, he had dimmed his glow and stayed hidden, listening to the Trolls talk about how they were going to eat the Company. He was just wondering _**how **_he was going to save everyone until he heard about what happened at dawn, that's when he came up with an idea.

"Look guys, a talking bug" said the Troll pointing at Bilbo.

"I'm not a bug!" Bilbo huffed, "I'm a Hobbit!"

"What's a Hobbit?" asked the first Troll.

Bilbo flew over to him, "_**I'm**_ a Hobbit!"

"And wanna mean we can't eat them?" said the second Troll pointing to the sacks of Dwarves.

Bilbo flew over to him, "Because of what you said about the seasoning"

"What about the seasoning?" asked the second Troll, blinking when he got an eye full of Hobbit.

"Well, have you smelt them?"

"Oye!" came an offended voice from the stake.

"You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up" Bilbo continued on, gaining protests from the other Dwarves.

The second Troll instantly looked interested; the third looked blank, while the first one narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" the first one growled.

"Shut-up, and let the bug speak" said the second.

"Not a bug!"

The Troll ignored him, and urged him to continue on about the seasoning, "Right" the Hobbit then said, "uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is uh—to skin the first!"

The Dwarves protest of course, there are also threats in there as well, which get louder when the second Troll asked for his knife. A quick glance at the sky told Bilbo he needed more time, a sudden noise turned the attention to the Trolls, just in time to see one of them pick-up Bombur intent on eating him whole.

"N-Not that one!" Bilbo said quickly, flying in the Troll's face, "he's infected"

"What!?"

"Yes!" the Hobbit quickly blurted running with it, "he got worms in his tubes"

The Troll shrieked and threw Bombur back to the ground.

"In fact they are all infected with parasites, it's terrible business, I wouldn't risk it I really wouldn't"

"Parasites? Did he say "parasites"?"

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!"

Luckily for them all, Gandalf appeared.


	5. Rivendell

**Pixie Dust**

From atop of Dori's head Bilbo watched as Thorin, Gandalf, and a couple of the other Dwarves emerged from the Troll cave they had discovered after being freed, new swords in Gandalf' and Thorin's hands. The Hobbit is still uneasy, for despite having survived the Trolls, the Wild was still unsettled.

"Alright Bilbo?" Dori asked, his head tilting up slightly as he spoke, "you've been rather quiet"

"It's—"

A sudden rustle of trees and bushes interrupted him, and to his surprise the Wild actually calmed done, it even felt happy.

"Someone's coming!" said Thorin drawing out his newly gained sword.

Bilbo gripped grey hair as an armed Dori follow the other Dwarves further into the woods toward the noise.

"Dori, I don't think—"

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Bilbo stared at the wizard that had burst through on a sled being drawn by large rabbits.

"Radagast! It's Radagast the Brown" Gandalf said, sheathing his sword and walking up to greet the Brown Wizard.

"_Oh!" _Bilbo thought.

His mother had told him of Radagast, a wizard like Gandalf, an eccentric being who loved animals and all things green.

"Great another wizard" Dwalin grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf" Radagast said urgently, "something's terribly wrong!"

"Yes? What is it?"

The Brown Wizard opened his mouth to speak, but closed it just as quickly looking puzzled, "Oh dear, I had a thought, and now I've lost it! It was, oh, it was right there on the tip of my tongue"

Bilbo and the Dwarves then watched in bewilderment as Gandalf pulled a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"A stick insect!" Radagast cheerfully said smiling down at the creature; movement in the corner of his eye gains his attention, "Oh!"

Bilbo, who had been flying over to Gloin, froze in mid-air when the Brown Wizard looked at him, his eyes going big when Radagast hurried over to him, nearly knocking Dwarves over in his haste.

"Hello Little Gardner!" Radagast greeted.

"Hello" Bilbo said hesitantly.

Radagast smiled brightly, and the Hobbit has a feeling the wizard was about to go into a very long and confusing conversation, when Gandalf came and pulled his friend aside to speak privately. Bilbo watched them go curious before Gloin took him in his hand, the Dwarf giving the Brown Wizard suspicious looks.

"Odd fella that one" said Bofur, taking Bilbo from Gloin.

"That should come as no surprise to you" said Gloin, "look at Gandalf"

"Wonder what they're talking about" inquired Ori, coming over and gently plucking the Hobbit from Bofur, Dori right behind him.

"Wizard affairs I imagine" answered Dori as he runs a finger up and down Bilbo's back.

Thorin watched as his Company took turns holding and touching their Burglar, not at all surprised by it, during the journey the Dwarves had noticed something about Bilbo. The Hobbit brought them peace, a warm gentle feeling rolled over them every time the Hobbit touched them, a feeling that many in the Company hadn't felt in a long time. So Thorin was not surprised by the need he and the others had to be near the Hobbit as much as possible, protectiveness was also quickly becoming entwined with that need as well. Bilbo for his part took it all in with good grace and patience. No doubt thinking it was an odd Dwarven quirk.

Eventual, Bilbo got tired of being passed around and all the handling, he dodged Fili's hand and is heading over to Thorin, no doubt to hide away in the leader's coat, when suddenly the Hobbit froze in mid-air. Thorin's eyes narrow, and he's not very surprised when there was a sudden howl off in the distance.

"Was that a wolf?" asked Bilbo nervously, flying to the closet Dwarf which happened to be Bofur.

"Wolf?" said Bofur, "No, that is not a wolf"

"Bilbo!"

The Hobbit looked over his shoulder, his eyes widen at the large creature that is descending upon him, quickly Bilbo zipped out the way, instinct have him pulling out Sting. He dodged large snapping jaws and stabbed his sword at an eye. There is a bright spark and a pained yelp, the Beast shook its head, raising a paw at the injured eye. Using the distraction Bilbo quickly flew and hid under Bofur's hat though not before seeing Dwalin and Fili killing the creature.

Underneath the hat, Bilbo heard more growls, shouts, and slashing weapons, it feel like forever before it ends and the Hobbit is peeking out from underneath.

"You okay Bilbo?" Bofur asked, Bilbo touched the searching fingers with his own, his heart hammering, "are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" Bilbo said.

Bofur frowned at the shaky voice and equal shaking that he felt, he doesn't get a chance to take hold of the Hobbit to look him over or get Oin because the next thing anyone knew, the Company is being chased and Bilbo is back underneath his hat.

_**~.~**_

His body was shaking from his head to his toes, even his wings were shaking; and his pounding heart had yet to calm down. He wanted it to stop, it didn't. What was worse was all the movement, sudden jerks and stops that threaten to topple him over and out the hat. He had mange to take a look at one point; he saw open space and nervous Dwarves. The sound of snarling and howling Wargs had him back under the hat.

"Stop shaking, stop shaking" he pleaded with himself, yelping and gripping hair tightly as possible when there is a sudden sharp movement.

He thinks he may have lost consciousness, because suddenly everything has stopped moving, and fingers are gently detangling him from hair; he is still trembling; his ears twitching at worried voices all around.

"He'll be alright"

He's suddenly being cradled in a warm palm, a soft caress has him sighing, and when gentle words of comfort speak to him; he finally stopped shaking.

_**~.~**_

Thorin watched as Gandalf spoke softly to Bilbo until the Hobbit stopped trembling and went limp, he's alarmed until he realized their Burglar was merely asleep.

"There now" Gandalf says as he gently handed Bilbo over to Thorin, "we'll let him rest".

Thorin caresses the curly hair with his thumb, the worry that had plagued him when Bofur had removed his hat and revealed the pale curled up and shaking Hobbit gripping dark hair underneath, slowly slipping away. He looked over at Bofur, the Dwarf had put back on his hat and was looking at Bilbo with a worried frown.

"Bilbo will be alright" Gandalf said, "he just needs to rest a bit"

"But what happen to him?" Kili asked looking at the Hobbit with worried eyes, his fingers coming up to touch Bilbo stopping at the last moment in fear of doing further damage, "is he hurt?".

"Just a bit too much excitement"

None of the Dwarves seem to believe him, but Gandalf said nothing more, finally Thorin placed Bilbo into his inner coat pocket; and they headed further into the cave that they had slide into during the chase.

The further they go, the more suspicious Thorin becomes, the suspicion is briefly subsided when Bilbo wakes up. Thorin suspect magic for his Burglar speedy recovery, but is too relieved to care, though he's not overly fond of how pale the Hobbit is.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked Thorin after he's placed himself on the Dwarf's shoulder.

"I do not know" Thorin grumbled, glaring over his shoulder at Gandalf.

"Hmm, whatever it is, it feels nice" Bilbo said, leaning against Thorin jaw, making a pleased noise at the soft stubble.

Thorin raised a brow at both the Hobbit's statement, and at the tiny fingers running themselves through his beard in wonder.

"Nice how?" he asked as everyone paused for Bifur and Bofur to push Bombur though another tight spot.

"Warm, safe, and bit like magic" Bilbo answered before nuzzling Thorin's stubble.

It was soft! Like Rabbit's fur! No wonder the little Hobbits of Hobbiton liked playing in the Dwarves' beards.

Eventual Thorin made Bilbo stop, because not only was Nori who was walking ahead of him was giving them odd looks over his shoulder, but it was beginning to tickle.

_**~.~**_

Bilbo knows of Rivendell, the Last Homely House east of the sea, knew it through his Mother's stories and letters from his family members who lived there. To actually see it though, to see the breathtaking buildings, the smells and warmth, he couldn't even been describe! It's a wonder that his mother and relatives even tried.

Ignoring Thorin's murmur to stay close, Bilbo took to the air, turning in circles to see all that he could.

"Ah, Lindir!"

Bilbo looked down to see an Elf descending among the stairs, the Hobbit lowered himself until he was fluttering beside Bofur, he watched as Lindir and Gandalf speak to each other in Sindrain.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond" Gandalf then said switching to the Common Tongue.

"My Lord Elrond is not here"

"Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly horns are heard, everyone turned to look and sees a group of armed horsemen approaching the bridge at rapid speed.

"_Ifidi bekar!_"

Bilbo squeaked when he is grabbed and stuff inside Bofur's hat, there is movement, then Bilbo is peeking out underneath the hat and watching as they circled by the mounted Elves. Eventual the Elves stop and one of them spoke.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond!"

Elrond dismounted and hugged Gandalf, as the two spoke Bilbo emerged from the hat and fluttered excitedly next to Bofur.

"_Lord Elrond!" _the Hobbit thought with excitement, he of course had heard of Lord Elrond through his mother and letters, he never dreamed he would be meeting the noble Elf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders" Lord Elrond said.

"Ah, that may have been us" Gandalf said titling his head to the Company.

Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror"

Bilbo watched the exchange, wincing at Thorin's rudeness, cheeks going red when Elrond looked at him.

"You have a Hobbit with you?" Elrond looking at Gandalf with almost disapproval, the Wizard doesn't even look unapologetic.

Bilbo's eyes go wide when the Elf moved through the Dwarves toward him.

"Hello Little Gardner" Elrond greeted, holding his palm out.

Bilbo stared in shock before setting himself on it, "Bilbo Baggins, at your service" Bilbo bowed.

"It's been some time since I've had a Baggins in my halls" Elrond smiled, "I have often enjoyed our talks, tell me, who are your parents?"

Around them Dwarves growl, grumbled, and glared.

"Bungo and Belladonna Baggins"

"Ah, Bungo's son"

"Where is he talking him!?" Fili demanded when Elrond turned around and headed inside with Bilbo still in hand.

The last thing Bilbo sees is Gandalf calming down thirteen unhappy Dwarves.

_**~.~**_

The garden was in the heart of Rivendell, soft sweet smelling grass, soothing flowers swayed with the cooling breeze; in the middle of it all was a large twisting tree.

This garden was the home of the Hobbits of the Last Homely House east of the sea.

"Nephew!"

"Uncle Isumbras!"

Bilbo flew off of Elrond's hand and toward the other Hobbit flying at him, the two hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Isumbras pulled back to look at his nephew properly, frowning at how pale he looked.

"I'm on an adventure" Bilbo said.

Isumbras blinked; it's then that he noticed the Dwarves being surrounded by curious and excited Hobbits over Bilbo's shoulder; he then looked back at his nephew.

"Perhaps you should explain" he then said.

Elrond left them, saying he had to oversee the preparations of this evening meal, though not before reassuring Isumbras that he was not hurt from his portal. The Hobbit then led his nephew, Gandalf and the Dwarves to the large tree. Once settled, Isumbras asked his nephew about his adventure, earlier on during the journey Thorin and Gandalf had explained to Bilbo about the absolute secrecy about this journey. So Bilbo spun a tale, to which he was sure his Uncle did not believe him but apparently decided to let it be. Instead he asked his nephew about the Shire, to which Bilbo was more than happy to tell.

It was during an amusing conversation about some very mischievous cousins when an Elf came and told them that dinner was ready.

"Oh! It's gotten that late?" said Bilbo.

Bilbo, Isumbras, Gandalf, and covered in Fauntlings Dwarves, followed the Elf through the halls. They came to where they were dinning, and were seated. The twelve Dwarves were seated at two tables while Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond were seated at a table higher up. Isumbras left his nephew with the twelve Dwarves for Elrond's table.

Walking along the table, Bilbo listened to the Company complain about the lack of meat and watched them play with the Fauntlings who were happy to steal food from the Dwarves plate.

"Bilbo" Balin called over, "here"

Bilbo makes a happy noise when the Dwarf slid at plate of sliced mushrooms toward him.

"Still can't see how you like those things" said Kili wrinkling his nose in disgust as he watched Bilbo consume his third piece.

"Mushrooms are the best!" said a little Hobbit who was currently munching on a piece of carrot on Kili's plate.

Bilbo made a noise of agreement.

"If you say so" Kili mumbled, not at all looking convinced.

Meanwhile at Elrond's table, Isumbras munched pieces of radish that he took from Elrond's plate while listening to the Elven Lord explain the history of Thorin and Gandalf's swords, it's only after Thorin is handed back his sword does the Hobbit speak.

"Bilbo looks a bit better" he says, after swallowing, "he was pale earlier"

All three of the Big Folks turned to the two tables, searching for said Hobbit, they found him scolding Nori, Elrond raised a brow when the Dwarf pouted before taking out golden forks, spoon, and knifes; followed by a golden salt shaker. Isumbras gave a little giggle before turning his attention back to the three.

"Though I wonder how he got to be in such a state in the first place"

Elrond watched with amusement as both Gandalf and Thorin shuffled nervously under the Hobbit's stare, the amusement turning into sympathy when Isumbras crossed his arms over his chest, raised a brow. He himself had been subjected to the same thing numerous times, what came after was not pleasant.

"I don't know what you two have dragged my nephew into" Isumbras said softly, wings fluttering as he rose into the air, "but know this, the consequences will not be pleasant if he is hurt, do I make myself clear?"

Both Gandalf and Thorin hastily nodded.

"Good" Isumbras smiled.

It was full of teeth and absolutely terrifying.

"Are there anymore carrots Elrond?"


	6. The Mysterious of Hobbits…and Babies

**Pixie Dust**

The Company decided to house with the Hobbits rather than take the rooms the Elves had offered, the Hobbits were more the welcoming, the Fauntlings were content to perch themselves on the Dwarves, and the Dwarves were content to let them. During their stay in Rivendell, the Dwarves noticed that the Elves of Rivendell always had the same Hobbits with them; Lord Elrond for example always had Isumbras on his person. The Hobbit talking about anything and everything with the Elf attentively listening, the Company would have indeed thought it strange if it wasn't for the fact that they were the same with Bilbo.

"Looks like they are beginning to bond"

Which Lord Elrond had noticed.

Gandalf chuckled as he watched Bilbo, the Hobbit was sitting in Bifur's hand, the Dwarf was listening attentively to the Hobbit talk, leaning his back against his cousin's side craving away was Bofur, who occasional slipped into the conversation. The rest of the Dwarves were scattered about the Hobbits' domain, interacting with the other Hobbits but their eyes always flickered back to Bilbo.

"You do not approve?" Gandalf asked.

"No, it's just, I've never heard of a bonding between Dwarves and Hobbits"

As far as Elrond knew, Hobbits have always bonded with Elves, they used to bond with Men, but now it was rare; but never had he heard of a bonding between a Dwarf and Hobbit. Then again, the race of stone was so secretive, that it was possible that a Dwarf had bonded with a Hobbit and told no one.

"Oh!"

All eyes turned to Ori, the young Dwarf's eye had been caught by an unusual bed of purple colored flowers bud, and he immediately took out his book and quill; and started scribbling away. Several of the Hobbits had made themselves comfortable on top of his head and watched. Now the young Dwarf was staring at the flower that was now wiggling. Two of the Hobbits, male and female, gasped; they went and hovered eagerly over the flower.

Around them, Hobbits, Gandalf, Elrond and curious Dwarves gathered around.

"What's going on?" asked Kili.

No one answered him.

The bud, whose petals were twisted up and around each other, wiggled and wiggled until finally it bloomed. Petals swirling open, curled up in the middle was a tiny Hobbit babe.

Dwarven jaws dropped.

The two hovering Hobbits, the parents apparently, moved closer and the mother gathered up the babe in her arms, murmuring soft words to the baby who blinked sleepily at her. As Hobbits gathered around the couple and their new child, the Company stayed frozen in the place until finally Bofur started to stutter.

"How—they-what?"

"Hobbits are plants!?" Gloin finally exclaimed.

Elrond's lips twitched, eyes twinkling in amusement, while Gandalf chuckled, from where he had moved on top of Dwalin's head, Bilbo huffed.

"Of course not!" said the Hobbit, wings fluttering, "that is just the Soul Seed they're born from", at the blank looks Bilbo continued; confusion obvious in his voice. "when two Hobbits decided on having a child, they spilt their souls, each merging one half with the other forming the Soul Seed, after which the Seed is planted and cared for by the parents until it bolossoms….is that not the same for Dwarves?"

"Hobbits do not reproduce the same as others, are unable to as it were" Gandalf informed when several of the Dwarves looked his way.

"They don't know about sex?" said Nori, the look on his face told that he couldn't understand how anyone didn't know about sex.

"What's sex?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

Bombur and Dori covered their brothers' opened mouths. The wizard merely puffed his pipe, humming merrily as he moved closer to the Hobbits still gathered around the couple and their child.

"Gandalf, come back, what's sex! Gandalf!"

Bilbo pouted when the wizard didn't return, he didn't stay upset for long though, Dwalin blinked when he vision was suddenly filled with upside down Hobbit; who stared at him with big innocent eyes.

"You never answered my question" said Bilbo, "are not Dwarves born the same as Hobbits?"

"Umm, they—its—Balin!" Dwalin squawked.

The look on his older brother's face told Dwalin of revenge, before answering the Hobbit.

"No, we Dwarves are not born the same as Hobbits" Balin answered.

"Then how are you born?"

Balin, normally calm and quick thinking, struggled to come up with a reasonable answer under the big curious eyes. Finally, to the surprise of the Company and himself blurted out an answer.

"Dwarves are born from rocks!"

Despite his cheeks growing warm, Balin glared at the incredulity looks from the Company even from Thorin.

"_At least it's better than Lord Elrond telling Isumbras that Elven women get pregnant through Elven magic" _Gandalf snickered.

_**~.~**_

"Dori's going to scold you again"

Nori's eyes look up when he felt the now familiar weight of the Company's Burglar settle on his head.

"That's if someone tells him, are you going to tell him?" the Dwarf asked as he slipped the vase into his bag.

"I _**should**_" said Bilbo.

Nori smirked as he slings the bag over his shoulder and began heading back to the garden.

"May I ask you a question?" Bilbo asked.

"You just did" Nori answered, wincing when his hair was harshly tugged, "sorry, you're question?"

"You're a thief right?"

"I prefer the term free-lanced collector"

"You're a thief"

Nori chuckled, "Aye, that I am, but free-lanced collector has a nice ring to it"

"I suppose so"

More tugging, this less painful and more firm told the Dwarf that the Hobbit was playing in his hair, an habit Bilbo had developed during the journey. It was a habit the Company indulged their Burglar in, despite the pain it was to get out knots and tiny plaits.

"Why did you become a thief?" Bilbo then asked.

"Ah, well little Hobbit, that is a very long story"

"I'm sure my Uncle won't mind if I'm a little late for tea"

"Well if you insist, it started long before the Darkness came to the Lonely Mountain"

Nori's story of family, adventure, and a long remembered home, echoed throughout the halls of Elrond.

_**~.~**_

They stayed for fourteen days before slipping away in the dead of night (not before Thorin shook out Fauntlings from his coat, the sleeping little Hobbits not even twitching as they landed on the ground), leaving Gandalf behind to distract Lord Elrond.

They travel the rocky path, breaks are few and they camp only after the sun had long since set, the further they go; the louder the Wilderness became. It's during one break, that Bilbo goes over to Thorin, the Dwarf was by the campfire looking at the map.

"Thorin"

Thorin hummed to indicate that he was listening as his eyes scan the worn parchment, Bilbo hovered next to the side of the Dwarf's head and looked at the map.

"Is there a way around the mountain?" he asked.

Thorin turns his head to the Hobbit, "You sense something?"

"Yes" Bilbo nodded, "there is a storm coming, a big one, it'll be upon us by the time we get further up the mountain"

Thorin looked up and sees clear night sky, but he and the Company has learned by now to trust Bilbo's senses when it came to the weather (along with danger after the incident with the Trolls and what they learnt in Rivendell), the fact that a storm was coming gave the Dwarf pause. A storm would not be issue in itself, they would just have to find shelter and wait it out.

"There is something else" the Leader then said when he saw the Hobbit's trouble expression and the way Bilbo's wings fluttered so rapidly that they were being to buzz.

"There's something in the mountains, I'm too far away to sense it properly, but its dark and very deep"

Thorin frowned at the information, he tried to remember hearing anything about the Misty Mountains, aside from the occasional disappearance of travelers, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Still, he called Balin over and asked him if there was any way to go around the Mountains.

"There is, but we'll have to double back, and that'll take four days out of our journey" Balin said, "what's wrong? Why do you want to go around?"

"Bilbo has sense a storm coming, along with something else in the mountains"

"Ah" Balin says in understanding, before asking Bilbo for more information on the subject.

Thorin goes back to the map, a frown on his lips, four day, they couldn't afford four days especially with the storm coming their way, and who knows how that will last.

"Not sure" Bilbo answered when Thorin asked, "We Hobbits can feel when the weather changes, when it comes and goes, but not how long they will last, perhaps when the storm arrives I can get a guess; but I can't grantee it'll be right".

The three discuss the issue until in the end, much too all three dismay, they would keep to their original path.

"We'll just have to be extra vigilant" said Balin patting Thorin on the shoulder.

Thorin sighed, Bilbo flew up and pets him on the nose.

_**~.~**_

Being extra vigilant is hard when rain is in your eyes, and the wind is trying to push you off the mountain. Grumbling, Thorin focused on putting one foot in front of the other, behind him the Company followed slowly and just as carefully. A loud clap of lightening has all of them jumping.

"Where's Bilbo!?" came Gloin's voice over the wind, "he's have to have found shelter by now!".

Bilbo had flown ahead to look for shelter as soon as the sky started to darken, that had been hours ago and the storm was getting worse.

"_Where is he?" _Thorin thought, attempting to wipe away water from his face, worry coming over him at the thought of something befalling the Hobbit.

There was a loud yelp, and Thorin looked over his shoulder to see Dwalin and Dori grab Ori from falling.

"Careful!" he ordered before continuing on.

They are nearing a thankfully wide corner, when he sees a familiar bright white light flying though the storm, and coming toward them. He stopped and waited, relief washed over him when Bilbo's glow dimmed and the Hobbit's features filled his vision.

"Thorin, I found a cave!" Bilbo shouted over the wind and rain, "it's a bit far, but's it safe."

Thorin nodded, and told him to lead on, Bilbo nodded and flew around the corner.

"Bilbo has found shelter, it is not far!" Thorin told the Company, and began moving again.

Thorin thinks they are nearly there when suddenly the mountain started to tremble and break, through the rain and flashing lightening, Bilbo and the Company watched as Giants made out of Stone emerged from the Mountain.

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted, as a huge boulder comes hurtling towards them.

No one is sure how they survived the Thunder-battle, Dori especially when he found himself clinging to the edge at one point, but they did and they were able to find shelter in a cave.

"Thorin" said Bilbo, glancing wearily around the cave, before they lock onto the floor, something was down there…deep underground.

This was not the cave Bilbo had found.

Thorin goes over and picked Bilbo up, "I know" Thorin said, "but we don't have a chose, now here is you pack. Change your clothes, you're trembling"

With the storm still raging and the giants still battling, Bilbo cannot find any reason to disagree, still he tells Thorin about what he felt. The Company check the floor but find nothing but stone, still the Company are on guard as they start to settle down for the night.

Bofur has first watch and Bilbo was snuggled up with Oin, the Dwarf wanting to keep an eye on the Hobbit as he was the only one who didn't have coat for the rain. Curled up in the slightly damp beard, Bilbo tried to listen to the energy that sounded like distant drums, but found it hard. Today's events have finally caught up with him, making his body limp and eyes droop heavily.

Exhaustion wins the battle and Bilbo slept, slept and dreamed, dreamed of that distance drumming coming closer and closer toward him. Then he was falling, wings no longer with him, the drumming becoming louder and louder as he falls.

The Hobbit wakes up with a gasp, his breath comes out in pants, his eyes look down at the floor and sees it splitting open.

It wasn't a dream.

"Wake up! Everyone wake up!" Bilbo shouted as he flies around the cave.

It's too late, the mountain opened up and swallowed the Dwarves, Bilbo dived down after them.

Deep, deep, deep, underground they fall.


	7. The Ghost of Goblin Town

**Pixie Dust**

Down, down, they fall; with only Bilbo's small light in the twisting dark. They land in a heap, and the Hobbit barely lands on something wooden when they came.

Big goblins, little goblins, ugly goblins.

Bilbo hides, glow dimming and watched as the Company was grabbed and forced down the barely lit tunnel. It only after he was sure no other goblins were coming back; did Bilbo emerged from his hiding spot and followed.

Keeping his distance, and glow dimmed, Bilbo followed them down the twisting horrid tunnels. He came upon a big carven lit by torches along the walls and full of goblins, and there in the middle of it all sitting upon a monstrous throne was a tremendous goblin. Bilbo hides himself behind a nearby rock, with his heart pounding he peeked and watched, desperately trying to come up with a plan.

_Down, down in Goblin Town!_

And perhaps plug up his ears to save him from the horrid singing and noise that the goblins seem to think was music, grimacing Bilbo looked at the music players who thankfully seem to be wrapping up and an idea came to him.

"Who is so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" the Great Goblin growled after his song was done, "spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

Keeping one ear on the conversation, Bilbo flew up to the music players, he landed behind what seem to be a drum.

"_I need to get them away" _the Hobbit thought biting his bottom lip as he tried to come up with a plan.

Luck seemed to be on his side, for as soon as Bilbo wondered if he was going to have to reveal himself, did the goblins move away. Apparently they wanted to be in a closer spot when the torture started. Not thinking about his friends being tortured, Bilbo quickly moved to the horn like instrument. He hovered in front of what he hoped was the mouth piece.

"_I hope this works" _the Hobbit prayed before taking a deep breath and spoke, "wait!"

_**~.~**_

Where was Bilbo? Where was their Hobbit?

Thorin glanced around (noticing that the rest of the Company was looking about too, no doubt looking for their Burglar), half hoping to see the familiar white light and half hoping he didn't, where ever the Hobbit was; the Leader prayed that he's safe. His attention was taken away from looking for Bilbo to the Great Goblin who was demanding to know who they were.

"Dwarves" answered one of the Goblins.

"Dwarves!?" the Great Goblin inquired.

Suddenly they were being searched, Thorin growled and punched one of the goblins, only for hands to grabbed hold of him. Behind him he heard Dwalin curse and grunt, there was a loud squeal and a goblin was flying through the air.

"Don't touch him!" Fili snarled.

He is able to kick the goblin away from his brother before he is nearly tackled to the floor by three goblins, Dori threw a goblin away from his youngest sibling while two of Nori's daggers made their way home into two goblin's chest.

Eventually, the Dwarves had been searched, and all their weapons and found items were thrown to the floor.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Great Goblin demanded.

None of the Company answered, out of the corner of his eye Bombur swore he saw Bilbo flying away, it took all he had not to look to confirm it.

"Well then" the Great Goblin then said when no one answered, "if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Bone Breaker!"

The goblins cheered.

"Start with the youngest"

_Wait!_

Thorin, who had opened his mouth to speak closed it and glanced around, looking for the little body that belonged to the voice that had suddenly echoed and quieted everyone.

"Who said that?" asked the Great Goblin, looking around.

_I did!_

All the goblins looked around, murmuring among themselves.

"It's Bilbo" whispered Bofur.

"And who exactly is I?" inquired the Great Goblin suspiciously.

_The Ghost of the Mountain!_

There are frighten squawks and squeals from the goblins, even the Great Goblin looked a bit nervous.

"_Apparently goblins are superstitious" _Thorin thought with a surprised blink.

"W-W-What d-do y-you w-want, G-Ghost of the M-Mountain?" asked the Great Goblin almost fearfully.

There is a pause, and the Company start to worry that Bilbo had gotten caught, it's only when the goblins began to fidget that Bilbo spoke again.

_Let's play a game._

More silence, this time filled with bewilderment and surprise, then the Great Goblin blinked, "A game?"

_Yes, a game of riddles._

"Lad has lost his mind" Gloin grumbled quietly, "goblins are not that bright, a bit like Trolls"

Dori and Kili shush him.

_Yes, yes, yes! A game of riddles! A game of riddles with the Great Goblin, master of the mountain, feared by all and who has no equal in all things!_

The Company watched with disguised amusment as the Great Goblin swelled up in pride at the praises; around them the other goblins also murmured their agreement.

"Very well Ghost of the Mountain," the Great Goblin then said, "I will play your game of riddles, let us begin!"

_Rules first! Rules first!_

"Rules?"

_Yes, yes, rules. Every time you guess correctly, I will tell you a very important secret._

"What kind of secrets?"

_Many, many secrets! Secrets of gold, and power to name a few._

The Great Goblin's eyes gleamed with the thought of not so much the gold more so the knowing of how to gain more power than he already had. Meanwhile the Company wondered what exactly their Burglar was up to, for while he was most assuredly buying them time, they still didn't have a way out.

_Next rule, for each answer you get wrong, you will give me one Dwarf._

Here the Great Goblin paused, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, and the Company became slightly nervous.

"And why would you want a Dwarf?" he asked.

_Because I eat Dwarves! Dwarves are nice and tasty._

"Eat them?" said the Great Goblin, surprise in his voice, he didn't think ghost ate anything. Then again this was the first ghost he's ever met.

_Yes, I eat them….or would you I rather eat you? _

Was that a….rumble? Did the mountain just shake? Looking around and seeing the bewildered expression told Thorin that the Company had too noticed, as did the goblins, for they began to shift about nervously.

"V-Very well" the Great Goblin said after a moment, "I agree to your terms"

_Wonderful! Wonderful! Let us start! First riddle: It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard. Cannot be smelt, it lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter. What am I?_

Despite the situation, Thorin and the Company found themselves thinking of the answer, figuring it out first Fili looked at the goblins who were scratching their heads and whispering among themselves. The older heir looked at the Great Goblin who was thinking very hard, the Dwarf thought it looked very painful.

"Dark!" the large goblin then exclaimed.

_Correct!_

"Hmph! It was easy; now tell me the secret of power"

_First secret, trust hidden doors._

"What kind of secret is that? Trust hidden doors?" the Great Goblin grumbled, "shouldn't you _not _trust them"

_Are you questioning me?_

This time there really was a rumble, and there was a slight shake, the goblins squawked and squealed in fear and the Great Goblin stumbled slightly forward, the Company shuffled back; not wanting to get squashed.

"No,no, no, no!" the Great Goblin quickly said.

_Hmph fine, next riddle_.

And that's how it went, Bilbo giving riddle after riddle, and the Great Goblin surprisingly answering each one correctly; and for each correct answer Bilbo gave out a secret. None of the Dwarves knew how long the Hobbit could keep this up. Nor were they any closer to coming up with an idea on how they were getting out of here.

_Next riddle: All things it devours; birds, beast, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, and grinds stone to meal. Slays king, ruins town, and beats high mountains. What am I? _

"Oh! I know that one!"

"Kili ssh!"

The Great Goblin wasn't paying him any attention, thinking over the answer, Thorin looked away and around, once again hoping to catch sight of the little Hobbit. No such luck.

_Do you give up? Will I be getting a Dwarf?_

The Great Goblin mumbled but didn't answer, finally after a very long time and with some of the goblins even shouting out the answers, the large goblin spoke.

"Time!"

…_Correct, another secret then._

There is silence and everyone waited expectantly, "Well?" the Great Goblin then urged when there was no answer.

"What's happened?" Ori whispered to his brothers.

"Don't know" Nori whispered back, "maybe he ran out of secrets"

"Anyone came up with an idea on how to get out of here?" Bofur whispered.

"Ghost?" said the Great Goblin.

Thankfully before anything could get out of hand, there was this great explosion of light and wind, it flung everyone down onto the ground and flickering out the torches. It was dark saved for a shadowy figure, slowly light returns to the area, everyone, after recovering from the shock, stares.

"Take up arms" ordered Gandalf, "fight!"

_**~.~**_

Bilbo was never so happy to see Gandalf in his life then right now, he had hoped that the Great Goblin wouldn't be able to figure out his riddles and allow him to get the Dwarves away from the area, he hadn't expect the Great Goblin get all of them right. Worse even, was after his last riddle failed, he had run out of secrets to tell.

"Fight!"

The Dwarves quickly got to their feet, picking up their weapons and attacking goblins, Bilbo hurried down to them.

"Bilbo!" exclaimed Kili, blinking rapidly at suddenly having his eyes sight filled with Hobbit.

The young Dwarf then suddenly grabbed hold of the Hobbit with one hand and dropped to the floor, dodging a swinging sword. He kicked the goblin's leg, sending it stumbling back and getting beheaded by Gloin.

"Alright?" the young heir asked the Hobbit.

Bilbo nodded, he was then handed off to Bofur, who stuffed him inside his hat. After that Bilbo merely hung on as Gandalf and the Company fought their way out. At one point, Bofur gets surrounded, not thinking about anything but to protect the Dwarf, Bilbo flew out the hat with _Sting _in hand. He attacked the goblins, stinging them in the eyes, blinding them and giving Bofur the openings he needed. Then he was back in the hat.

"Jump!" he heard Thorin order after a long moment.

Worried, and slightly curious, Bilbo peeked from beneath the hat and sees some of the Dwarves jump onto a swing platform, along with several goblins. He hides back underneath the hat, fingers gripping _Sting_ tightly, ears twitching at the sound of fighting before flying out and fighting. Hitting as many goblins as he could, when they crossed the other side he was back in the hat.

When he looked out again, they are crossing a bridge, they are nearly across when the Great Goblin breaks through from underneath and pulled himself up onto the bridge; blocking the Company.

"You thought you could escape me?" the Great Goblin growled before swinging his staff at Gandalf.

Gandalf stumbled back, almost falling, Bilbo reacted instinctively, he shots out of Bofur's hat. He hits the Great Goblin in the eyes, the large goblin cried out in pain, a large hand swatted at him. He doesn't dodge it in time, and falls hard to the ground. Large hands cover and lift him up, still dizzy from the impact, he vaguely notes that it's Bifur who picked him up before he's placed inside a pocket.

Curling up into the soft fabric, his ears twitch at the sounds of the Great Goblin crying out in pain, then they are falling.

_**~.~**_

Panting, Thorin all but skids to a stop, absently he noted Gandalf counting them off as he looked around at their location. They were on a rather steeped part of the mountain, covered in many trees, the sun setting in the distance.

"And Bombur makes thirteen, good; now Bifur how is our Hobbit?"

All heads turn to Bifur, the Company circled the Dwarf, drew in close and watched as he reached into his pocket, he pulled out his hand and uncurled his fingers. Bilbo uncurled and blinked up at everyone from the palm of Bifur's hand.

"Are you alright?" Balin asked.

"My heads hurts a little" Bilbo answered, testing his wings, they felt fine "other than that, I think I'm fine"

Though he says it, the Dwarves only breathe a sigh of relief when both Gandalf and Oin look over the Hobbit and find nothing wrong. The relief doesn't last long when the Hobbit suddenly tensed and his eyes glazed over.

"What is it Bilbo?" Thorin asked the Hobbit now in his hand.

"We need to run" Bilbo said softly, "run now"

Howling in the distance had all the head swirling, several eyes widen while some cursed at the sight of the Wargs racing towards them.

"Run!" Gandalf said.

Thorin placed Bilbo in the pocket, and then he and the Company are running down the mountain as fast as they can, with the Wargs right behind them. One Warg caught up with the leader, Thorin ducked behind a rock just as the beast leaped, the Warg's jaw snapped at air before landing in front of the Dwarf. Thorin unsheathed his sword, a white streak flies out of his pocket and aimed at the growling beast, there is a bright yellow spark and the Warg yelped. Thorin lunged and sliced, killing the Warg. With Bilbo flying beside him, the two resumed following the rest of the Company who killed some of the Wargs that have caught up with them.

They reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it, behind that was a cliff, they were trapped. "Quickly, up the trees, all of you!" Gandalf ordered.

Quickly they do so, Bilbo flying between the branches until he's hovering over Thorin's shoulder looking down as the Wargs circling the tree trunks, several of the creatures leaping up and snapping at air. Bilbo watched all this, eyes wide and heart hammering. Ears and wings twitching and fluttering rapidly as the Wild screamed at him; absently does he note something clenching tightly in his chest, he thinks it's fear.

This was not good, not good at all.

"_What to do!?What to do!?" _the Hobbit thought desperately.

Suddenly the Wargs stopped and turned to a White Warg approaching, on its back was a pale one armed Orc, behind them were other Orcs mounted on Wargs.

"Azog" Thorin whispered, voice thick with surprise, "it cannot be"

"_Nuzdigid?_" purred the Pale Orc, "_nuzdigast?"_

Azog's eyes locked with Thorin's and grinned, it was an positively evil grin, "_Kod, toragid biriz" _he said to the Orcs, "_worori-da!"_

The Wargs surrounding the trunks leap up as high as they could, trying to get at the Company, scrambling at the tree trunks and breaking apart nearby branches with their jaws, the trees shakes violently causing the Company to grip tightly as they're flung about.

"_Sho gad adol!"_ Azog ordered.

One of the trees uprooted from the ground from the attacks and begins to lean dangerously, the Wargs continue their assaults until the tree finally tips over and land on the next tree.

"Jump!" Thorin ordered.

He and the others in the tree jump to the next one, unfortunately the next tree tips over followed by the next one until all the Dwarves and Gandalf were in the last tree close to the edge. The Wargs continue leaping and snapping.

"Bilbo no!"

Bilbo ignored Thorin as he dives down with _Sting_, he hits one Warg in the eye and another on the nose before he was flying back up when the Wargs start attacking him; barley escaping snapping jaws.

"_Okay, bad idea" _the Hobbit thought, rubbing at his chest where that clenching was getting tighter.

Suddenly a flaming pinecone is sailing down and hits a Warg on the head, Bilbo looked up to see Gandalf set fire to two pinecones and threw one down to Fili, the blonde Dwarf caught it and threw it at the Warg. Soon dozens of flaming cones were attacking the Wargs, the beasts yelped in pain and retreated, Azog growled in anger while the Company cheered in victory.

Their cheers are short-lived as the tree started to give way; slowly tipping over the edge of the cliff, all of them barely holding on when it stopped, both tree and Company dangling over the edge of the cliff. Bilbo hovered worriedly over them, eyes going wide when he sees Ori fall. He flew over, not sure what he was going to do, and sees the young Dwarf barely managing to grab hold of his eldest sibling's foot. The extra weight caused Dori to lose his grip and fall, if it wasn't for Gandalf they probably would have fallen to their death.

Chest still clenching, Bilbo's wings fluttered hard with fear and hopelessness, unable to think of anything to help. Movement out of the corner of his eye gains his attention. Thorin has pulled himself up, and had drawn his sword, hateful eyes boring into Azog.

"Thorin!"

Thorin blinked, startled as his vision being filled with Hobbit, "What are you doing?" Bilbo asked worriedly, hoping the Dwarf wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do.

Thorin's eyes gentle, he lifted up a hand and Bilbo grips his fingers, "Fly away little Hobbit" he said.

"But you can't—"

"Go back home "

"No, Thorin don't—"

Thorin gently shook him off, and charged. Azog grinned, his Warg leaped, Thorin swung his sword and gets hit in the chest by a large paw. The Dwarf falls to the ground, he tried to get back on his feet only to be hit with Azog's mace, and he's flung hard onto the ground.

Bilbo couldn't move, why wasn't he moving!? Why wasn't he doing anything?! The Company needed his help; Thorin needed his help, _why _isn't he _moving!?_ And_ why_ was his chest hurting like that?

A cry of pain brings the Hobbit out of his dazed thoughts, he whimpered when he sees Thorin being thrown into the air, lands on the ground and rolling to a stop. He doesn't get back up.

"_Nononono!"_

"_Briz torag khobdudol" _Azog purred to one of the mounted Orcs.

The Orc dismounted and approached Thorin, sword in one hand.

He needed to move, he _had _to move!

_**~.~**_

Azog watched with no small amount of glee as the Orc he ordered to bring him the Dwarven runt's head, drew closer, finally he will put an end to the line of Durin.

A streak of white collided with the attacking Orc, there is a bright spark and the Orc cried out in pain, stumbling back and clenching his eye.

Azog stared startled, as the white glow swarmed the Orc, sparks stinging the being until the Orc stumbled to the ground. The white glow then landed in front of the fallen Dwarf, Azog and the rest of the Orcs and Wargs watched as the glow dimmed and revealed a small round creature clinging tightly to a glowing sword.

"_Akashugai" _Azog said in surprise.

"Stay away!" the Hobbit demanded.

Azog's eyes narrowed, and for the first time in a very long time, hesitated. He knew better than attack a child of Yavanna, to do so would invoke a wrath unlike one any had ever seen. Even now, the ground was softly rumbling, and the Wargs were whimpering in fear and confusion. Still…

"_Briz torag khobdudol" _Azog said to the Orc rider on his left, he does not tell him to leave the Hobbit be, despite their lower intelligence, they know not to touch it.

The Orc nodded, dismounted and advanced towards the Hobbit and Dwarf, Bilbo gulped.

"Get away!" Bilbo waved his swords threateningly.

The Orc ignored him and continued forward.

"I said, get away!"

The clenching in the Hobbit's chest explored.

_**~.~**_

Something hugged him, it's warm and gentle, dazed he turned his head and sees the familiar white light glow bright and big. Up and up it goes, taking a shape that is tall, feminine, long hair and robes. Beneath him the ground shook, above the sky rumbled. He care not for it, instead he stared at the light until it slowly faded.

"B-Bilbo"

The Hobbit stood there shaking and panting, he took a step forward, swayed then collapse.

"B-Bilbo"

Around him, there are the cries of battle, but Thorin paid them no mind as his fingers twitched, and he willed hand to move forward. To touch the fallen being, and then he is. Fingers brush against soft hair curly hair, and then they are curling around the small body.

Everything goes dark, and he's flying.


	8. A Short Rest

**Pixie Dust**

Warm

The type of warmth that he knew of long ago, a warmth he once called home.

_Thorin….Thorin…..Thorin…_

"Bilbo?"

"It's alright, you have him"

Thorin stared blankly at the smiling Gandalf and his Company above him, it takes him a moment to remember what had happened, and even longer to realize what the wizard said. With a groan and help from his nephews, Thorin sat up, once he was sure he wasn't going to fall over does he look at his hands in his lap.

He uncurled his right hand and there laid Bilbo limp in his palm, his white glow was alarmingly dim and his skin was pale, Thorin pressed his thumb against the small body and was relieved to feel it breathing.

"Will Bilbo be alright?" Fili asked worriedly.

"I do not know" Thorin said before looking at the still kneeling Gandalf

Gandalf gently took Bilbo from Thorin, fingers gently probed the Hobbit as he murmured underneath his breathe, the Company become very worried when the wizard frowned.

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf's eyes narrowed before he smiled at the Dwarves, "Bilbo will be fine" he said, "he just needs to rest"

Ignoring the curious and suspicious looks, Gandalf gave Bilbo back to Thorin and stood up, he looked around and recognized where the Eagles had taken them.

"Come, there is a cave nearby where we can rest for a moment and gather our thoughts" the wizard said.

Gently settling Bilbo into his coat pocket, Thorin then accepted Dwalin's hand up and followed Gandalf, the Company behind him. They went down a worn path with steps that lead down to a river, near it was the cave Gandalf had mentioned.

"Our pursuers are not far behind" Gandalf said, "no doubt they will be upon us very soon"

"We can't take another ambush" Dwalin said, while his brother glanced worriedly at the silent Thorin, the Leader having settled down at the entrance and had taken out the still unconscious Bilbo, thumb gently caressing the Hobbit. Eyes distant.

"And you are right Master Dwalin" Gandalf agreed, "thankfully there is a house, not far from here where we…might take refuge"

"Whose house?" asked Thorin suddenly, "are they friend or foe"

Gandalf hesitated, "Neither" he then admitted, "he will either help us or kill us, especially if he sees Bilbo in his current condition"

The Company shuffled and murmured anxiously amongst each other.

"It's not much of an option" Bofur sighed.

"No" said Thorin, "but what choice to we have"

"Not much I'm afraid" Gandalf sighed.

"Should we be moving now?" Balin asked.

"Mmm, no, it will be dark soon, too much of a risk, we can rest here and clean up in the river"

Feeling a little better at being able to get clean, those who were not too tired headed for the river to wash up, Thorin, after borrowing a handkerchief from Dori. Also goes to the river with Bilbo still in hand, once at the bank he sat down and wet the handkerchief, then gently he wiped off the Hobbit. Bilbo didn't twitch the whole time.

Watching from a far, Balin and Dwalin traded worried looks, while it was not unusual for their Leader to be quiet, this was different. It was not the usual thoughtful silence but something else, something they could not yet name and were not sure if they should be as worried as they were.

_**~.~**_

Azog and his pack catch up to them late into the afternoon, the howl of a Warg had them running through the plains, streams, and forest.

"Come on!" Gandalf urged.

A loud roar echoed and stopped the Company for a moment, recognizing it Gandalf urged the Company to keep moving. They manage to get through the forest and into a plain, where they could see a house in the distance.

"We must get to the house!" said Gandalf.

The roar gets closer and the Company run as fast as they could, making it through a gate and to locked doors just as a massive bear burst through the edge of the forest and charged toward them. Cursing to himself, Gandalf pushed through the panicking Dwarves and unlocked the blot, opening the doors. They all stumble in, quickly the Dwarves close the door, barely in time as the massive bear had made it through the gate.

"What was _**that**_?" asked Dori.

"That was our host I spoke to you about"

The Dwarves turned to the wizard in disbelief, "His name is Beorn" Gandalf continued on, "and he is a skin-changer, sometimes he's a huge black bear, other times he's a man. The bear is unpredictable to us, but the man can be reasoned with"

"You said 'to us'" said Gloin, "what do you mean by that?"

"Both the man and bear, adore Hobbits more than anything, much like the Elves. And much like the Elves, both the man and bear are very protective of them. However the man is not overly fond of Dwarves"

The Dwarves looked at each other in dismay, a low growl had them jumping and looking back at the door.

"He's leaving" Ori whispered, looking through the crack in the door.

Dori pulled him away.

"We will be safe here for tonight" Gandalf then said.

As the Company slowly spread out to explore their new surroundings, Gandalf goes off to find something for Bilbo to rest in. He found a large bowl, and many soft handkerchiefs, using some wool that he had also found. The wizard made a bed, and brought it over to Thorin.

"Place Bilbo in here" he said, "it'll be more comfortable for him than your pocket.

Oddly enough, Thorin tensed before, after a long while; he took out and placed the still unconscious Hobbit in the bed.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" asked Nori.

"Bilbo used a lot of magic" Gandalf explained as he tucked Bilbo in, "it exhausted his body, it will take some time before Bilbo will wake up, and even then he may tier easily if his magic hasn't rejuvenated"

"How long will that take?" asked Ori

"I do not know" Gandalf answered honestly as he handed the bowl back to Thorin who was being to look impatient.

"What was that anyway?" Bofur asked from where he was petting a cow, "on the cliff, there this bright light, then this figure that looked familiar. Though I can't put my finger on it"

All of the Dwarves head turned to Gandalf, who sighed. "I have an idea of what it could have been, but cannot confirm it until after Bilbo wakes up"

It takes a while, but the Company settled down to rest, the twelve Dwarves had noticed that Thorin did not let go of the bowl if possible. It was a bit worrisome, especially whenever they saw the brief moment of distress on the Leader's face when Thorin looked at Bilbo.

_**~.~**_

Their host was huge and fearsome looking, with sharp teeth and feral eyes.

"What have you done to the Little Bee?!"

And very, very, very, angry.

"It was neither I or the Company who has done Bilbo harm" Gandalf soothed, eyes nervous, "it was the Orcs"

So he skipped a detail or two, but if it prevented them from getting killed, the wizard reasoned that there was no harm in it.

"What you go near Orcs for? Stupid thing to do" Beorn growled.

"And you are absolutely right" babbled Gandalf, "actually it's—"

Gandalf trialed off as Beorn moved closer to Thorin, who stood his ground even though the others shuffled nervously. The Shape shifter squatted down in front of the leader, and shackles rattling as his reached toward the bowl where Bilbo was still sleeping. Stopping when Thorin glared and made a sound that was as close to a growl as the Dwarf could get, Beorn stared at Thorin then spoke.

"I will not harm the Little Bee" he said, voice surprisingly soft, "I merely wish to check him for injures"

"Bilbo is fine" Thorin said.

"And yet he sleeps, very deeply"

"Have you seen something like this before?" Gandalf asked from behind Beorn, while Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"My people were the first to live on the mountains, we lived together with the Little Bees who settled down here before us. Then the Orcs came down from the north, the Defiler killed most of my family, my people, but some he enslaved." Beorn stood up, "not for work but for sport. Caging and torturing us seemed to amuse him"

"And the Hobbits?" asked Balin.

"The Defiler did not touch them, he seemed to know that doing so would bring ruin upon him. Most of them escaped"

"And those that didn't?"

Beorn said nothing at first as he goes over to his long table, "They died with my people"

"But I thought you said—"

"The Defiler didn't kill them"

"But—"

A soft murmur from the bowl turned bed, drew everyone's attention, quickly the Company surrounded Thorin and the bowl in his hand. Bilbo made more noises, limbs twitching, then with what felt like forever he opened his eyes.

Sleepy eyes blinked up at them, "Why is everyone looking at me like that?" Bilbo yawned as he sat up, "and what am I laying in?

Yawing again, the Hobbit stretched and his wings fluttered before he was flying out the bowl.

"Are you lot alright?" he asked as he landed on top of Kili's head.

"We're fine" said Dwalin, "it's just, you gave us quite a scare laddie"

Brows furrowed in confusion, Bilbo tilted his head, "What do you mean?" he asked.

The Dwarfs glanced at each other, then back at Bilbo, who squeaked when Kili suddenly tilted his head up.

"Kili!"

"Sorry, ow! Don't grab so hard!"

"Then don't move so suddenly!"

Gandalf chuckled before looking at Beorn who was watching the group with an unreadable expression, remaining himself to bring up the question of the mysterious light later, if only to confirm the theory he had was true or not. Gandalf spoke.

"Something wrong?" he asked, "are you worried about Bilbo's memory lost?"

"Yes, it is troubling to hear, and I would like to know more, I would also like to know how long the Little Bee has been bonded to the Dwarves"

"Hmm, I can't say for sure, Lord Elrond noticed the early stages back in Rivendell, it can stand to reason that the bond has strengthen during the course of their journey"

Beorn nodded, head slightly titled, "Their bond is strong, particularly with Oakenshield."

"Is that bad?"

"How long has the Little Bee been with the Company?"

"A few months"

"Then it's more unusually then bad, and I believe it has to do with the Little Bee's unusually glow. I feel that he is a very special"

"That, Master Beorn, I agree with you on"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	9. The Bear's House

**Pixie Dust**

Thorin woke up feeling oddly happy and somewhat playful; he blinked and stared up at the ceiling of their host's home, wondering why he was feeling this way. His fingers curled and his heart stopped when he didn't feel the familiar little body, he sat up and looked around, he didn't see the Company, Gandalf nor their host. He looked up, hoping to see the familiar glow, but doesn't find anything. Just as he's about to go into a full panic, he heard a noise coming from an open door. After finding and grabbing his sword, Thorin made his way over, he went through and came out to a veranda that over looked a garden. In the garden was a very large and ferocious looking bear.

The beast was on the ground, making soft happy sounds, stumpy tail wagging as Bilbo cuddled up with its snout.

"Bilbo" Thorin said.

Both the Hobbit and bear looked at him and after a moment of hesitation he walked over; well aware of the bear watching him.

"Thorin!"

The Dwarf went cross-eyed trying to look at the Hobbit suddenly hugging his nose, the bear stood up on all fours, and watched them.

"You were sleeping for a long time" Bilbo said when he let go, hovering in mid-air, "I was worried, but Oin said that it was normal, that your body needed healing"

"How long was I out?" Thorin asked as he held out his hand

"Three days" Bilbo answered as he settled in the other's hand, for those two days Bilbo had spent it curled up against the Dwarf's neck and wouldn't be moved no matter what, the Hobbit had almost a_** need**_ to stay near his Dwarf.

It seemed to worry the Company and Gandalf, but Beorn had told them to leave him be, saying that Bilbo was fine. He apparently was right, because on the third day Bilbo was more willing to be away from Thorin so as long as the Dwarf was within eye-sight. It was just today that Beorn had gotten the Hobbit outside to the garden, Gandalf, who had watched. Had a feeling that Beorn knew it wouldn't be an issue and the Shifter even knew _**why**_.

Thorin hummed, not really surprised, Azog had been merciless.

"Thorin?"

The Dwarf blinked and looked down at Bilbo who was looking up at him with worried eyes, he gave a little smile before turning his attention to their host who was still a bear. Beorn for his part titled his head before grunting and walking away.

"He likes it when I scratch him behind the ear" Bilbo said as they watched Beorn walk off, "in both forms actually"

Thorin wasn't sure what to say about that.

_**~.~**_

Turned out the Company had been in a nearby pond, washing up, and Gandalf, well, who knew where Gandalf was. As it were, upon discovering this, when the Company had returned from their bath, Thorin had went down the path pointed out to him by Kili and had a bath himself. When he returned, hair still wet, he found Bilbo playing in Fili's hair while his eldest cleaned his many knives on the veranda. And aside from Kili and Oin, the rest of the Company had either went back inside or had wondered off.

"Come here laddie, and let me check your wounds" Oin said upon seeing his cousin.

Grumbling, Thorin does so, sitting down and taking off his shirt, displaying his wounds; having removed the bandages before getting into the surprisingly warm water. Upon seeing the wounds, Oin frowned; the bruises on the ribs had faded. Three days was not enough time for them to do so, he gently touched them and was surprised when Thorin didn't even flinch.

"How do you feel, hurting or sore anywhere?" Oin asked, finally noticing that the cuts on his cousin's face had healed completely, as though they've never been there.

"No" Thorin said, sounding a bit surprised by it.

Oin hummed as he checked over Thorin's bruised arm and leg, he found the same thing. Brow furrowing, the Medic tried to figure out what could have happened, he was happy that the other was healing. But he wanted to know how it was happening to so quickly, it's then that he remembered the bright light and figure that day and looked over at Bilbo.

The Hobbit was making rather successfully large braids in Fili's hair, which the blond Dwarf didn't seem to mind if the little smile was anything to go by as he responded to whatever the Hobbit had said. Perhaps finally sensing that someone's gaze was on him, Bilbo looked up and locked eyes with Oin. The Dwarf isn't sure but it looked like the Hobbit's glow was getting brighter.

"Oin?" said Thorin bringing the Dwarf's attention back to him.

Oin looked back at his cousin, he smiled at Thorin, "I'll rub some of my ointment on the bruises and rewrap them"

Thorin nodded.

_**~.~**_

It was the fifth day when Gandalf sat down next to Beorn, the two of them were position in a way that allowed them to watch the Company in the garden, but keep them out of sight.

"I have never seen such a strong bond" Beorn said after a moment, "especially one as strong as Oakenshield"

"You think so?" Gandalf inquired as he lit up his pipe

"Yes" Beorn nodded.

Gandalf hummed around his pipe.

"You said that you saw a figure of light on the night of your attack?" Beorn then asked, reminding the wizard that he had told the shape shifter what had happened during their attack before arriving at the large man's house.

"Yes, it looked very familiar, but for some reason I cannot place where or who"

Beorn is silent, eyes still on the Company, the younger Dwarves were chasing Bilbo, who was doing quick zips and dips to avoid capture. Eventual, Bilbo hides in Gloin's beard, the glare from their older cousin ended the game.

"That's cheating" They heard Kili, no doubt pouting. Gloin's beard wiggled.

Gandalf chuckled.

"Though we know their origins, and their purpose, we know very little about Hobbits" Beorn said after a moment, "I cannot give you the answer you want, but perhaps during the rest of your journey, you will find what you seek"

"Perhaps" Gandalf said.

_**~.~**_

"This forest feels sick"

Gloin glanced at the Hobbit on his shoulder then at the forest towering over them, while it did look dangerous, it didn't look sick; yet he couldn't help but feel nervous for some reason, the Dwarf had a feeling the emotions weren't just his own. On his shoulder, Bilbo made a sound of distress, Gloin lifted and pressed his fingers against the Hobbit to which Bilbo clung to. Finally, after a long time and watching Gandalf ride off into the distance; the Company entered the forest.

_**~.~**_

The forest was dark, the only comfort the Company had was each other, and Bilbo's white glow that was their sole light.

It was only after they passed the same tree a third time that Bilbo knew that he had to do something, or they were going to be stuck in here wondering forever. As the Company rested, Bilbo wondered on how, he could fly above the trees and figure out where they were and which direction they needed to go. However, even if they did, there was no guarantee they wouldn't get lost again; the forest seemed determined to make that so.

The meant one other way.

Bilbo flew off Ori's head and down to the forest floor. He was going to try merging with Mirkwood, if successful he could find a way out.

"What are you doing?" Balin asked tiredly.

"I'm going to try and merge with Mirkwood, and hopefully fine a way out" Bilbo explained before closing his eyes.

At first he felt nothing. Perhaps the forest was too sick, but then he felt a small spark and he quickly grabbed onto it. It was small and very weak, carefully he merged with it, becoming one.

Suddenly, the Company felt a sharp pain, and unnerving illness, before Bilbo's glow went out and he fell to the ground.

"Bilbo!"

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
